


Letters from your biggest fan

by kurikku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Tsuzuru can't wait for Mizuno's letters after the plays.1. Captain Sky's Pirates2. Tales of Chivalry: Ginji the Wanderer
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru & Kaya Mizuno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Captain Sky's Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship T_T brb re-reading clockwork heart for the Nth time

A dandelion bouquet on one hand and an envelope in another, Tsuzuru holds them close to his chest as if to hold back his heart from jumping out. Carefully, he pushes the balcony door wide open to the starry sky greeting him.

A breeze brushes across his warm cheeks as he muses, ' _What did Mizuno think of it? Did he enjoy it?'_

Setting the bouquet on the table, Tsuzuru rubs his clammy hands against his pants. However, instead of opening the envelope, he puts it aside with his head hung low.

' _Out of all the ideas, I picked pirates. Was it the right choice? It was on a whim. A paper airplane, seriously?'_

He closes his eyes to the sound of cheerful and colourful banters coming from the gate. Abruptly, Tsuzuru stands up. The Summer troupe has returned carrying the grocery stores' plastic bags. While Tenma is busy screaming about pinwheel fireworks, Misumi simply continues chanting triangles and Muku fishes out a lemon soda bottle from his bag, probably thirsty from telling everyone to calm down.

They don't notice him upstairs, busy laughing among themselves.

"Even if we gave you a treasure map," Yuki shakes his head. "I bet you wouldn't be able to find the treasure."

"Oi!"

Leave it to Tenma and Yuki to be at each other's throats in no time. Tsuzuru smiles. He can already imagine Banri and Juza next.

_'Still, a treasure map, huh?'_

Flopping down into his seat, Tsuzuru scratches his head. He heard the Summer troupe went on an actual treasure hunt because of the said paper airplane. Misumi has thanked him personally countless of times with strange triangular items which Tsuzuru returned. He's not about to let his own room be cluttered with junk...

_'...but treasures.'_

Tsuzuru casts his gaze onto the envelope. Taking a deep breath, he unseals it. His shoulders relax upon seeing the familiar handwriting, this time on an uncreased letter.

My dearest friend,

My face hurts from smiling.

For the real treasure to be the friendship we made along the way, I wholeheartedly agree.

Great work as always. I look forward to the next journey.

Yours sincerely,

Your biggest fan

Tsuzuru thins his lips, however, a burst of laughter escapes. A meticulous drawing of a treasure chest fills the bottom page. Mizuno hasn't changed, always giving his all no matter how small it may seem.

And Tsuzuru has no intention to lose to that.


	2. Tales of Chivalry: Ginji the Wanderer

Inhaling the lingering aroma of curry, Tsuzuru leans back on the couch and shakes his head at the puppy pair's excitement coming from the balcony. They're still in the midst of ordering some kind of strange yoghurt that Sakyo likes.

Slowly, Tsuzuru lifts his eyes from the audience feedback forms and faces the empty seat beside him. The television is off, its screen reflecting his tired smile. It feels like yesterday that he and Sakyo were doing a yakuza movie marathon throughout the nights. Thinking about it, it's probably the only time Sakyo would excuse anyone to stay up late watching the TV.

Stifling his yawn, Tsuzuru diverts his attention to the stack of letters. His chest lightens as another fan mentions they enjoyed Ginji's and Kojima's relationship being more than just following the yakuza hierarchy. Their bond bounded by mutual trust.

Tsuzuru mouths, _'One that would stand the test of time.'_ Those words echo in his head, along with Sakyo's words on how fortunate it is to have someone watching your back forever.

A certain face comes into mind, one that he hasn't seen for a long time.

Tsuzuru's fingers run across the letters and eventually balls into a fist. _His_ letter isn't among them. It's safely tucked away on his desk for Tsuzuru knows he wouldn't be able to focus on the rest with it around. However, at the following repeated mentions of Ginji and Kojima, he heaves a sigh louder than Taichi's wailing at the inflated sweets prices. He ends up being distracted without it anyway, enough to replace the characters' faces with his own and Mizuno's.

Sighing again, Tsuzuru packs up and heads towards his room for the most important feedback. He stops for a moment to check his back for a waggling tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait! July was a rough month, hope yours had been better <3


End file.
